


Cuffs

by beckzorz (heckofabecca)



Series: looks to die for [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Originally Posted on Tumblr, assassin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckofabecca/pseuds/beckzorz
Summary: You and Bucky get tied to a chair.





	Cuffs

“You know,” you say, quite conversationally, “I really have no idea how you feel about getting tied up.”

Bucky chokes. You can’t see him, but you can imagine the shock on his face. The thought of his blush is enough to make you grin.

He wriggles in his chair, but it’s bolted to the floor. Your seat, a standard folding chair, is chained to his. Your hands are cuffed; the chain is looped through the chain of Bucky's handcuffs.

You’re stuck together, basically.

“In these circumstances, I’m not a fan,” Bucky says. You can hear the slight tremor in his voice.

“Well, I can't argue with that.” You hook your pinky around his. “But there are worse people to be tied up with.”

Bucky leans his head back, presses his hair against yours. “Better than Sam.” His fingers scoop into your palm. “How the hell did you get caught, anyway?”

“You say that like I didn’t do it on purpose,” you tease. “Didn’t you get caught on purpose, too?”

“Ehhh, sure. We’ll call it that.”

You giggle as Bucky works his fingers deftly, a light metal scraping working against your cuffs until one pops open.

“Thanks!” You wriggle your best hand free and pull another pin from your hair. A twist, some careful work, and Bucky’s free too. He rubs his wrists and looks over his shoulder at you.

“The hell are you thanking me for? You’re the one who came prepared.” He dangles the pin he’d plucked from your hand in front of your face.

“Well, I don’t think I’d’ve gotten myself out in time.”

Bucky’s head cocks to the side, and his mouth makes an ‘o’ as he hears, before you can, the footsteps of the mobster you’re both after coming to interrogate you.

“Back into place?” Bucky asks.

You nod, but before anything else you stretch to kiss the corner of his mouth. It’s a brief peck, hardly enough, but if you lingered, you’d be caught.

_ Later_, you tell yourself, and you squeeze Bucky’s hand as you turn away, unlocked cuffs in place.

But before the door opens, Bucky twists his head one more time.

“I’d rather hear about how _ you _feel being tied up,” he murmurs, and as the door bursts open, you wonder what your target will think of your blush.

Well, it doesn’t matter. He won’t be able to tell.


End file.
